


Home is where the heart is, It's where we started (Where we belong).

by darksideofthescreen (carrotsandcurly)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I did it oops, M/M, Nordic!Au, Snow, Stockholm, Swedish!Luke (sorta), brief mentions of sex, christmas fluff sorta, mentions of engagement, the stockholm subway bc best thing in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsandcurly/pseuds/darksideofthescreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had never expected it to be this cold, people had warned him, told him that the winter is going to be a pain in the ass if he thought it was cold in September. He had believed them, he had just never expected it to actually be this bad. It was so cold that his normally cream-white thighs turned a bright red colour every time he went outside, and the cold hurt on his poorly prepared skin. </p><p>aka, that one au that no one asked for that i still wanted to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is, It's where we started (Where we belong).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isclde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isclde/gifts), [kaptenmeriadoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaptenmeriadoc/gifts).



> Im back, and not with the third part of my series and I'm sorry about that ugh.  
> Either way, this is fluff and fluff is still not my cup of tea so please be kind to me
> 
> Thanks to the lovely Maria who told me to write this, and for being the best bff/gf anyone could ask for.
> 
> Also thanks to Isolde for always being so enthusiastic about my writing. So I finally wrote a Muke for her.
> 
> Not proof read or betad (yet)

Snow. Snow was not a thing that Australia had a lot of, when it snowed it was a rare occurring and there was never much snow, neither did the snow stay for long. So to move to a country where there could be meter high walls of snow on the side of the street was weird as fuck. Not being used to snow was actually alright compared to the cold. Who the hell survived through every winter, knowing that the temperatures might drop to -40? 

And to believe that Michael had to get up at fucking 5 in the morning because he knew there would be snow all over their driveway and he had to make sure that his boyfriend could get the car out of the snow filled driveway, well it was not something he had imagined that he would ever have to do. He had seen snow before, they lived in England for a while and it snowed then, but that was nothing compared to the copious amounts of snow that fell from the sky in the Swedish capital. 

The decision to move to move to Sweden out of all places had been an easy one, the band had been so fucking done with the way they got treated by people who they had never met before, and when Luke had suggested for them all to move to the country where his ancestors came from, no one had protested. They bought this little house just on the outside of town, not too far away but at the same time not close enough for anyone to disturb them like before. 

Stockholm in itself was magical, it was everything that Sydney had never been, with it’s old, cozy buildings and cobblestone covered streets. The town had basically been glowing when they moved there in the middle of June, and sure it had been cold at first, but compared to the cold that haunted the town now, it was nothing. 

Michael had never expected it to be this cold, people had warned him, told him that the winter is going to be a pain in the ass if he thought it was cold in September. He had believed them, he had just never expected it to actually be this bad. It was so cold that his normally cream white thighs turned a bright red colour every time he went outside, and the cold hurt on his poorly prepared skin. 

Which is why he found himself outside in the cold, at 5 fucking thirty, dressed in sweats, his own jacket and both of Luke’s, slightly bigger jackets, two pairs of gloves and a ridiculous looking beanie, trying to shovel away some of the snow so Luke could get the car out and drive to work. 

Why the other didn’t just take the subway was a mystery to Michael. He had never had the chance to really explore the town when they had gone there as a band, and that was such a shame really. The whole subway system was like an art show, every new station having something new to offer, something to look at rather than just plain boring stone walls and dirty concrete floors. 

So Michael always took the subway, even when Luke tried to persuade him into taking the car with him, he refused. And it was a great way to experience his new hometown, hear people talk a language that Michael himself barely understood at all. He could say a few things like: Hi, how are you and he was still working on the I don’t speak swedish part. Luke would mostly just laugh at him and whisper Det är okej, hjärtat, when he got it all wrong. Lucky for him (and Calum and Ashton who both were even worse than him) almost every Swede knew how to speak English.

Snow slipping into his vans, that he had stupidly worn outside and to top it all he had forgotten to wear any socks in them. It was cold, and Michael was now starting to get wet as well, and if Luke did not appreciate it he would seriously consider moving in with his other two ex bandmates instead. In their apartment downtown that definitely did not have a driveway that had to be freed from snow every time the sky decided to release another shower of snow on top of them all. 

He had never expected snow to be this heavy either, when it fell on his jacket or skin, it appeared to be weightless, but when they snowflakes gathered together, they sure weighed more than Michael did, and to push heavy ass loads of snow with a shovel was not an easy task and if Michael weren’t so cold, he would be dripping in sweat by now. 

“Michael! Älskling, what on earth are you doing?” he could hear Luke laughing and he huffed, trying to get the snow off of the shovel in the pile he had created on the other side of the street. He knew he looked ridiculous, but could Luke not? Problem was, he knew his boyfriend well enough to know that he had probably taken a dozen of pictures already and posted them on social medias. He hated his Luke so much, honestly. 

“Shut up” he mumbled to himself, and he knew that Luke had probably heard it anyways. That boy had some sort of fifth sense when it came to hearing with Michael said, or knowing what he wanted even before he had said it out loud. 

“Baby c’mon inside, fuck you must be freezing” Luke took the shovel away from his sulking boyfriend and he put it aside, no one was going to steal it, and id they did, well, he couldn’t care less. He had a grumpy kitten of a boyfriend who needed to come inside and cuddle to get some warmth back. 

“I’m not cold” Michael grumbled but did nothing to move away from Lukes warm embrace, and he gratefully wrapped the blanket his boyfriend had brought around his shaking limbs. He just wanted to make sure that Luke could take his car to work, and sure, he had almost been done but now he was cold and he couldn’t even feel his thighs other than that it felt as if the cold were literally biting them. 

“I’m sure you’re not, älsklingsidiot” Luke smiled and he wasted no time, dragging Michael towards the bathroom upstairs. They had bought a small house sure, but it was still big enough to have two fully equipped bathrooms, and it was necessary when Calum and Ashton constantly crashed in their guest room or on the sofa. 

He did not have all the time in the world, with work at eight, but he had woken up an hour earlier than he normally did, without Michael besides him, and that gave him just enough time to give his boyfriend of 5 years some kind of affection before he had to go to work. Luke didn’t really have to work, they still had a fortune saved from the time they had a band, but he had to do something with his days, or else he would go insane. So he had found this animal shelter that needed someone who could work odd hours, and that was something Luke had gotten used to, and he loved the peace and quiet the job brought him. All the cute animals were just a lovely bonus. 

“I know what Idiot means” Michael said, because it was basically the same word, just pronounced another way. But the thing is, he knew what älskling meant as well, and he could feel himself getting a little bit warmer. 

Michael did nothing to protest when Luke started unzipping the jackets, and Michael made another grumpy noise when he could see Luke trying not to laugh again. It was not funny, Michael were cold and three jackets seemed like the best option he had at the moment. 

“I know you do” Luke smiled at him and pressed a small kiss the cold tip of his nose and Michael could not help the little smile and the blush that spread on his cheeks. He was so in love with the younger idiot still, after all this time and he could still not believe that Luke were his to keep and love forever. The thin silver band on his finger a constant reminder of that. 

After undressing Michael, Luke slid his own clothes down his body and on to the floor before he guided them both into the shower and turned the water on, carefully making sure that neither of them got under the spray before it became warm enough for them to not freeze their balls off as soon as they stepped under the water. 

They stayed under the warm spray until Michael could feel all his body parts again, after having to painfully warm them up under the water, he had never known cold could actually hurt that bad. It didn’t actually hurt until he had to get warm again, it was like having his skin on fire, at the same time as he needed it to not freeze to death. 

Luke kissed him once they got out of the shower, his wet hair still hanging in front of his eyes, and it was the kind of kiss that made Michael go weak in the knees. Sweet, passionate and with a security with each other that only came after years and years of kissing the same person over and over until you knew every way to make them melt. 

“You know I appreciate it right?” Luke said, after he had leaned back a little, his hand still on Michael’s cheek, and he kissed him nose again, a smile evident on his face. Michael could not help but smiling back at the love of his life. 

“I know I have to leave for work in like an hour, but when I get off, we could go that café by Kungsholmen? you know the one with the coffee that you loved?. Make a date out of it?” Luke said, smiling at his boyfriend-fiancé. Michael leaned forward to kiss him again and he nodded happily. He loved going on random dates with Luke around the city. 

He knew that Luke would insist on them taking the car so they could stop by the market on the way home or something, but Michael was a stubborn fuck and if he wanted to take the subway then they would. Luke loved his boyfriend way too much to tell him no about anything. (Secretly, he loved the way Michael’s eyes lit up every time he found something new in a train station to look at). And honestly, nothing in his life mattered if he could not see Michael at his happiest. He loved the boy way too much to be able to live without him. 

Later on, when Luke had left for work (after sitting down on the couch with Michael, cuddling and drinking tea), when Michael went to pour himself another cup of the steaming tea, he could not even be angry at the snow any more. Especially when it had started to snow again, pretty pretty snowflakes making their way down and landing on the ground. It was cold enough for the snow to actually look like snow did in movies, and not small pieces of cotton that fell from the sky. 

It was also Luke’s last day of work before Christmas and Michael could not wait to open presents and drink more of that weird glögg thing and just enjoy the festive-ness together with his boyfriend and their best friends. The snow just made it all more cozy and christmasy (Okay maybe it had something to do with the fact that Luke had promised Michael a kitten this Christmas, and he had the best boyfriend ever, really.) 

The christmas spirit was another thing in Sweden compared to the one at home, the streets looked liked the ones in the movies, and what would a Christmas in Sweden be like without the snow that everyone seemed to hate so much? 

Snow was something he could live with, it looked pretty and made everything seem a little bit brighter. But the cold was still his biggest problem, how people could stand it year after year would probably never make sense to him no matter what he did. But even the coldest of days could be bearable when he could spend them cuddling (or fucking, that gave loads of warmth as well) with his amazing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm so 
> 
> Älskling is just a petname, people would translate it differently so i won't, but it's a common pet name in Swedish
> 
> Glögg is a weird christmas drink that some people drink for christmas and others hate it. 
> 
> Det är okej, hjärtat- It's alright sweetheart (although im sure some people would fight me on what to translate hjärtat to)
> 
> I hope this was an alright one shot, I am going to try to finish the Series. I loved this Au though and I might write something more in it.
> 
> have a lovely day and all that xx


End file.
